inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raimon Junior High, Here I Come!
This is Chapter 5 of the fanfic, "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure!" Here's the summary of the story and its chapters so far... Let's Play Soccer!~The Twisted Adventure! Summary ''' Story "Onii-chan, are we leaving yet?" Rese asked. "Just wait, a little more and we'll be off. Tasuku replied. The two siblings will be off soon. Rese still isn't happy about what's going on. But then, back at the quiet town.... "Mom! I'm going now!!!" Nagumo shouted. "Haruya! Where do ''YOU '''''think you're going?! Finish your chores! You've been delaying it these past few days!" Nagumo's mom replied. "Ehhh, fine!!" Nagumo replied as he rushed to get the cleaning tools. -sigh- "I'll just escape here!" Nagumo said as he opened the window. "She won't even notice I'm gone!" He added. Nagumo rushed to the beach, but to his surprise, no one was there...except for a suspicious looking man.. "You there," The man asked. "Hu-huh? M-me?" Nagumo said, surprised. "Yes you." The man replied. "Do you know Rese and Tasuku Hanikamiya? Where do they live?" He added. "Huh? Who are you anyway?" Nagumo asked. "I am their uncle, I lost my way here." The man answered. "O-oh, w-well, they live right past that small bridge.." Nagumo replied. "I'll be off then." The man said as he walked away. "I-i wonder who that was.. Uncle he said!" Nagumo said in his mind. "He looks awfully suspicious.. But I still can't believe he's Rese's uncle.." The man walked passed the bridge and opened the door of Rese's house. "They're not here!" He said, frustrated. "They can only be in one place.." He said as he grabbed his phone. "You! Go to the bus station and look for those two! Delay their bus! Don't let them escape!" He said as he called one of his minions. "Y-yes! Mister Kageyama!" The minion replied. Kageyama left for the bus station as well, to see how his minions were doing. "There they are! The two siblings Kageyama were talking about!" The minion said. "Hm...!" Tasuku said. "H-huh?! What's wrong, Onii-chan?!" Rese said, worried. "Rese, we're leaving. We're going back home." Tasuku said, rushing to get their bags. "O-okay..!" Rese said as she prepared her things as well. "They're trying to escape! Get 'em!!" The minion ordered. "Hurry up, Rese!!" Tasuku said as he was running out of the bus. "This is the fastest I can go!!!" Rese said. The two were headed to the road. Kageyama spotted the two, in the road he was driving. He smiled with an evil look on his face. He drove faster, until the two sibings were in front of his car...! "RESE...!!!!" Tasuku shouted as he pushed Rese out of the path of Kageyama's speeding car. .... Rese woke up in the hospital, feeling dizzy and tired. "....Hey." Detective Onigawara said. "D-detective!! What happened?!" Rese said, looking around for her brother. The detective didn't respond. Rese cried. She didn't know what to do, where she was, or what's going to happen to her. "Come with me to the police station.." Detective said. "O-okay.." Rese said, wiping her tears. They arrived at the station. "D-detective..Please don't send me to the orphanage..I-i might see Kageyama again.." Rese said, looking down. "Fine. Until then, you could live there.." Detective Onigawara pointed to a small house beside the station. "Th-thank you!" Rese said. Before Rese knew it, ten years have passed!! She was hurrying to her new school, Raimon Junior High. Along the way, she saw a boy with a soccer ball, wearing the Raimon school uniform and an orange headband. He was hurrying to Raimon Junior High, too! "....Hey!! Kid with a soccer ball!" Rese shouted. _______________________________________________________________________________ That's Chapter 5! And I'll be accepting OC's in the next chapter. I hope you'll like the story!!! Hungry4ramen 06:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!